My Precious One
by Slytherstein
Summary: Malfoy Oneshot. It's late at night, and 5-year-old Draco Malfoy is crying in his room. Narcissa hushes him and lulls him back to sleep by singing something she used to sing when he was younger. And Lucius overhears. Prequel to The Secret Hidden Inside. LMxNM


**My Precious One**

**Author: **Slytherstein

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers: **None

**Genre: **Angst/Family

**Main Character(s): **Draco, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy

**Ship(s): **LuciusxNarcissa

**Summary:** Malfoy Oneshot. It's late at night, and 5-year-old Draco Malfoy is crying in his room. Narcissa hushes him and lulls him back to sleep by singing something she used to sing when he was younger. And Lucius overhears. Prequel to _The Secret Hidden Inside_. LMxNM

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the characters nor the song: the characters, although brilliant as they are, belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song "My Precious One" belongs to Celine Dion.

**A/N: **I came up with this story a few nights ago, when I was reading LadyLilyMalfoy's fanfics. It's a story that takes place when Draco was 5, and you might find some of the characters OOC, although I don't…Lucius walks in from a muggle-raid, after a death-eater meeting, and hears singing from his son's bedroom…Please R&R! I hope you enjoy this Oneshot.

* * *

"My Precious One"

…

A sob echoed off the stone walls of the Malfoy Manor. A small child cried hysterically into his pillow. His tiny body was shaking badly, as the five year old tried his best to calm himself.

However, at that moment, the door to his bedroom opened slowly and his mother appeared behind it.

"Draco…are you alright?" she asked in her usual soft voice.

He looked up quickly and found Narcissa slowly approaching him, concern written all over her face. He nodded his head, wiping away the tears with his tiny hands.

She sat down beside her son and held him close to her. "It's alright to cry, sweetheart," she whispered soothingly.

Draco gasped. "Mommy, don't tew daddy! He'w hut me adin!"

Narcissa squeezed him tighter, as he sobbed into her shoulder. "I would never do that to you, dearest," she said seriously. "Your father…he loves you, Draco, don't ever doubt that…but you don't deserve the punishment he gives you. You know that, don't you?"

Draco nodded his head. "But…den why does he hut me, mommy?"

Narcissa sighed. "Well …I suppose…he's angry…not at _you_…but at himself. I'm certain he's never meant to hurt you, sweetie."

"Yes he did! He tews me I been bad and dat I need punishment…or somefing wike dat. He's mean, mommy! He shouwd be nice to me! He ahways makes me kwy!"

"Sweetheart, look at me," Narcissa said softly. Draco looked up at his mother with his tear-stained face and his silver eyes, which were almost mirror images of his father's. "I'll…_talk_ to your father…and he won't hurt you anymore…alright?"

"Ahwight, mommy," Draco replied weakly, as another tear rolled down his pale face.

Narcissa wiped his tears away with the back of her hand, then pulled him closer to her. She began to softly stroke his platinum-colored hair, as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Can you sing to me, mommy?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Of course, darling…whichever one you'd like."

"Can you sing to me dat one?" he said, as he lied down.

"Which one, sweetie?" she asked, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"My pwecious one," he replied bashfully.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stormed into the Manor angrily, slamming the doors shut behind him. He had just returned from another _meeting_; he was angry and tired, and did not feel like talking to anyone. He walked out of the entrance hall and ascended the staircase. He originally meant to go to his study, but something stopped him.

He heard a voice singing, and it came from…his son's room.

Lucius hesitated a moment, but then he slowly approached the door, which was slightly ajar. Inside, Narcissa sat on the bed, leaning forward and singing to their son. Draco looked quite content in this position.

"_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head. My dearest one, my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed_," Narcissa sang, stroking her son's hair. "_Just lie your head and give your cares to me. Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, 'cause in my loving arms_…"

Lucius stood stock-still, unable to move, as if frozen.

He remembered when his wife had sung that to their son when Draco was two, but then it had been for a completely different reason. Lucius knew that when Narcissa sang to Draco now, it was only when the boy was upset. And Lucius had upset him.

"_My precious one, my darling one, don't let your lashes weep. My cherished one, my weary one, it's time to go to sleep_."

Draco smiled and closed his eyes, feeling quite safe.

"_Just lie your head and give your cares to me. Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, 'cause in my loving arms you're safe as you will ever be, so hush, my dear, and sleep_…"

Lucius frowned, as he watched Draco move trustingly into his mother's arms, his head nodding.

Lucius sighed inwardly, thinking, 'I wish that he trusted me as he trusts her…but it's my own bloody fault he doesn't.'

And Narcissa sang, "_And in your dreams, you'll ride on angel's wings! Dance with the stars and touch the face of God_…"

Draco was now asleep, and his head was rested lightly on his mother's shoulder. "_And if you should awake…I'll sing you back to sleep_…."

Narcissa lied Draco down on his pillow, giving him, as usual, a goodnight kiss. "I love you, Draco…goodnight," she whispered, but it was just loud enough for Lucius to hear.

She turned away from her sleeping child and walked across the room. Lucius quickly moved out of the way and stood as far from the door as he possibly could. Narcissa exited the room, and then slowly walked down the corridor to her own room. She was wearied by the events of the day, and she did not even catch a glimpse of her husband.

Lucius carefully pushed the door open and entered his son's room. He slowly walked over to the side of his bed.

For a long time, he simply stared down, watching his son sleep. Draco looked so peaceful. So content. Narcissa knew exactly what she was doing when she sang to him. Her voice always seemed to have this effect on the small boy.

Lucius pressed his eyes shut and leaned forward, giving his son a delicate kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Draco, and I really am sorry for hurting you…and making you cry so many times before," he whispered gently into his son's ear.

Draco smiled in his sleep, as if having a good dream, and rolled over onto his side, turning his back to his father.

"I'm sorry that you have to have me for a father…you deserve better." Lucius continued to stare down at Draco for a long moment, before finally telling him, "Goodnight, son."

Lucius turned away from Draco and walked outside the door, leaving it open slightly. He knew it would frighten his son to wake and find he was sleeping in darkness.

Lucius sighed heavily, before making his way to his own room, where he found his wife already asleep. Had she been awake, he would have apologized. As it was, he was rather disappointed to find her in this state.

He proceeded to simply run a hand across the smooth surface of her cheek and then gently press his lips to it. He turned, left the master bedroom, and then headed, once again, toward his study.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and please review. This is my first time at a Malfoy Oneshot, so please tell me what you thought of it. Review!


End file.
